


The Captain and the Firebird

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers meets an intriguing dancer at a travelling carnival, the 'Firebird' Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my 'Firebird and Princess Vasilisa' square as part of the 2018 Stony Fairy Tale Bingo. Enjoy!

“Don’t get into too much trouble. I’m not going to bail any of you out if you annoy any of the local watchmen!” **  
**

The soldiers saluted their captain, hooting and hollering as they ambled towards the colourful tents. Steve felt an arm snake around his shoulders which caused him to tense until he heard the familiar chuckle.

“Come on Stevie, you deserve to celebrate your promotion a bit! Come and have a drink with us!”

Steve elbowed his best friend in the side. “We’re supposed to go on patrol tomorrow morning, and someone has to wake you lot up before noon.”

Bucky chuckled. “Well, look at you, Captain Rogers, being all responsible. Doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun tonight. Come on!”

The streets were packed with people. Steve carefully squeezed through the crowd, careful not to accidentally elbow anyone. Children giggled and vibrated as they pushed their way to the front.

The  _Spectacular Spectacular_  Carnival had rolled into town just yesterday, caravans decorated with colourful flags waving in the wind. After setting up their stands and tent, the carnival  was finally open to the townsfolk. Steve laughed as the soldiers beckoned both Bucky and Steve over.

A small shooting game was set up with small rusted cans and empty bottles. Small slingshots lined the counter with a giant bucket of small pebbles as ammunition. Rumlow called to Bucky over with a smirk.

“Come on Barnes, let’s see if your aim is as good as your talk!!”

Bucky rolled his neck, glint in his eyes as he nudged Steve. “Oh this is gonna be  _fun_.”

Steve shook his head fondly, watching as the soldiers surrounded both men with cheers. They’ll be there for hours Steve knew, these competitions between them always did. Steve gave Dum Dum a wave as he wandered away towards the other stalls.

Thankfully, everyone was so entranced with all the sights and sounds around them, that no one gave him a second look. Steve still wasn’t used to everyone willingly jumping out of his way thanks to his black and gold jacket.  

The uniform itself was not unique; Steve wore the standard uniform for all soldiers in the kingdom, regardless of rank or station. It was the glint of the shiny new red, white and blue metal, outlined in gold trim that immediately caught the eye.

A soldier, especially one with the rank of captain, was not a common sight in these parts. Not many of the crown’s guard ventured this far out of the main city, which left most of town’s security to the town’s watchmen.

However, with the increasing frequency of the skirmishes occurring in small towns such as these, the king had ordered increased foot-soldiers and Steve had been given a command much sooner than he anticipated.

Steve was jolted back to the present at the sound of an arrow whizzing by. The crowd gasped as it split the apple on top of the archer’s assistant, who grinned and winked to the crowd. The archer with the purple bow stepped aside with a bow, as the next archer took his place. The blond haired man waved to the archer behind him.

“What do ya folks think? Can Kate split the arrow in half?”

Multiple shouts from the excited crowd filled the air, as many decreed their disbelief. Kate smiled to the growing crowd and notched her arrow, releasing it with precision. The arrow hit the first arrow with such force that it splintered, before splitting the apple cleanly in half the rest of the way.

The crowd erupted in cheers, as Steve weaved his way out of the growing audience. Small crowds surrounded each performer as Steve wandered past the stalls. A huddle of children watched entranced as a lady juggled torches. Another group of men cheered as ‘Drax the Destroyer’ smashed through bricks with his bare hands.

The smell of baked sweet potatoes lured Steve over to the stall, and after relinquishing a few copper coins, Steve munched away. The hot steaming potatoes were warm and perfect on this cool autumn early evening. Steve wandered away from the crowd, sitting against one of the trees on the edges of the forest.

The sun was almost about to set, the sky a brilliant orange and purple as it beckoned the night. Various young men, stagehands from what Steve could guess, rushed past him carrying armfuls of firewood. For the show perhaps?

“We usually put together a large bonfire opening night.”

Steve startled as someone moved to sit beside him. Steve’s breath caught in his throat. The man was beautiful, with dark brown tufts of hair and kohl lined eyes. A black see-through vest cut off mid torso and draped loosely over his shoulders.

A beautiful blue stone hung on a delicate chain around his neck, enhanced with the additional delicate golden chains beside it. It shined brilliantly, and Steve could almost swear that it emitted its own fluorescent light. Gold bangles dangled around his arms and wrists that jingled as they moved.

Dark red silk pants hugged him in all the right places, as the delicate gold jewelry jingled as he moved. A breathtaking skirt hugged his waist, as it flared behind him that the man folded under him as he sat down. The man glanced at him with a twitch of his lips.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You looked like you were wondering about the firewood. We like to hold a big bonfire during the first night of the carnival, it brings the us and the townspeople together.”

Steve could feel his cheeks turn warm as he forced his gaze back to the stagehands.”I’m sorry, I’m being terribly rude. My name is Steve. And you are?”

“Tony” replied the man with a full smile, “What do you think so far of the carnival?”

Steve nodded, slowly considering his words. “It’s a wonderful way for the townsfolk to enjoy themselves. I know the town is grateful for the distraction, especially with all the attacks going on lately. So thank you, and the rest of your friends, for helping to give them a reprieve from fear.”

Steve turned to meet the man’s easy smile. While Tony was smiling, his gaze was intent, and Steve could see the contemplation in his eyes. When a brilliant smile lit up Tony’s face, Steve felt like he passed some sort of test. Steve could already feel his ears getting warmer.

Tony straightened before slowly getting to his feet. “Well Captain, I have to say many of your peers wouldn’t agree with you. WIth us carnival folk always disrupting the peace as they like to say.”

Steve clenched his jaw, nodding in agreement. “I know, and believe me when I say I wish I could knock some sense into every one of them.”

Tony chuckled, an airy breathy sound that Steve could listen to forever. He held out his hand to Steve. “If you’d like I can give you a tour. As a thank you.”

Steve coughed, hitting his chest as he carefully chewed the rest of his potato. Grasping Tony’s hand gently in one hand, and bracing his other against the tree, Steve stood up. “I would really enjoy that- if you have the time that is.”

As he stood up, Steve finally noticed the skirt that Tony wore. It flowed beautifully behind him, just skimming the ground. It was layered, and looked like beautiful red and golden feathers that glowed as Tony moved.

“Come on then. I’ll show you around.”

* * *

With Tony as Steve’s guide, it was much easier to navigate the carnival than before. Tony weaved them around the stalls and introduced him to all the performers, who smiled at Tony as they passed. The man named ‘Happy’ gave them each a small candied apple, and Tony and Steve ate them as the sky slowly got darker.

“So what do you do?”

Tony hummed as they wandered slowly. “Me? I am a dancer. My…specialty is dancing with fire.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “That sounds incredible! I would love to see you perform!”

Tony’s eyes softened. “I…would also love that. I perform later tonight during the bonfire if you’d like to stay for that as well. “ He clasped his hands behind his back, staring up at Steve with a shy smile. “I’m thankful for your  company this afternoon.”

Steve gently clasped Tony’s hand. “Believe me, the pleasure was all mine. Thank you for showing me your wonderful family.”

Steve felt the world spin as Tony’s cheeks dusted a bright pink. Tony licked his lips, and Steve’s gaze flashed down. His lips looked soft and inviting as Tony parted them slightly. Steve leaned closer as Tony tilted his head up. They both jumped backwards as a group of delighted children ran past them.

Tony sighed before smiling back at Steve. “Let’s continue on shall we?”

Hours passed, and Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun. The twin illusionists Wanda and Pietro waved to them as they passed. The woman named Natasha offered to give Steve a free tarot reading anytime.

Best of all, Tony was a wonderful storyteller, weaving tales of all the different places the carnival has seen. Tony painted a picture of the scorching heat of the desert and land of spices. Where the people slept during the day and worked all through the nights. He talked at length about the green rolling hills that grew misty in the early mornings, where you could feel the chill right down to your bones.

In turn, Steve described in length to Tony about the vast cities and castles where he served the king, of elaborate masquerades and court ladies that wore wigs taller than their bodies. Tiers of cakes and pastries served every afternoon, intricate swirling gardens and labyrinths.  

At the wistful look in Tony’s eyes, Steve gave a wry smile. “Although, while many dream of getting through those gates past the high castle walls… I don’t ever miss it.”

Tony blinked in surprise. “Why not?”

Steve stared into the distance. “While they may not lack in food or drink or parties that last days, the characters are always the same. Always looking to step on each other to make their way up. Only caring about the newest dress, the more they can drink and holding the best social engagement of the year.”

Steve shook his head. “ No, I do not miss being trapped back there.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “I see. I believe we are kindred spirits Captain Rogers. The life of a carnival is its people. No matter how many places you see or go, it’s always the people you see that makes it special. ”

A comfortable silence passed between them once again as they continued to walk. The smell of fragrant spices hit the air as families lined up to sample new dishes they normally never get to try. Tony nudged Steve. “Tell me then of a place you love. Somewhere you would love to go back to.”

Steve closed his eyes as he described the beautiful Coral Coast, where beautiful blue waters were clear and warm enough to take a bath, where he was stationed for a few years. “The people there don’t have much, but they’re always welcoming and warm.”

Tony hugged himself tightly, closing his eyes. “That sounds nice. Maybe we’ll get to travel there someday.”

“I hope you do,” said Steve, “and perhaps, I’ll be the one to show you around instead.”

Before Tony could reply, someone in the distance shouted Tony’s name. A buff man with long blonde hair called out, voice booming while he waved to them cheerfully. “Tony my friend, you’re up soon!”

Tony turned to Steve with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, but I have to go prepare for my show.” He pointed Steve towards the large pile of firewood in the center of the cluster of stalls. “I’ll be performing there in a little while. If you go now, you’ll be able to get a good seat.”

Steve smiled down at the man beside him. “I can’t wait.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Good luck.”

Tony’s hand touched his cheek with a grin.. His eyes darkened, and he leaned up, brushing his lips against Steve’s ear. “Wait for me after the show. I’ll come find you after I’m done.”

With a wink, Tony sauntered away. Steve’s grin broke his face. He could still feel the warmth of Tony’s lips against his ears. In a daze, he wandered over to the main stage and took a seat.

* * *

Lines of benches created a semi-circle around the fire. A raised platform was set up in front of the massive flames that roared into the night sky. People slowly started to fill the seats, as excitement built in the air. Stagehands balanced large trays as they walked through the aisles, selling hot potatoes and warm corn on the cob.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the seats to quickly fill up. Happy pushed a small cart down the main aisle, scooping out hot apple cider and mulled wine for eager customers. A roar of laughter filled the air as Bucky collapsed down into the seat next to Steve with a triumphant grin.

Bucky waved around a shiny new and expensive silver flask. “Rumlow shoulda listened to Jones when he had the chance.”

Taking a swig from the flask, Bucky sighed with relief. “Now I’m ready for a show!”

The crowd applauded as the male archer from before stepped onto the platform. Tonight, he sported a royal purple coat with an overly large matching top-hat. White gloves waved cheerfully to the children in the front row as he addressed the audience with a charming smile.

“Welcome, welcome people of Sokovia! What a wonderful evening it is! We are so pleased and humbled that you’ve welcomed us so warmly, and tonight we have a fantastic show for you all!!”

The audience clapped as the man bowed with a flourish. “My name is Clint, and I will be introducing all you lovely folk to our performers tonight! First up, we have a lovely duo that neer ceases to amaze - please give a warm welcome to Spectacular Spectacular’s famous illusionist brother and sister duo, Wanda and Pietro!”

Surprise filled the air as purple smoke filled the air, and Clint disappeared. The pair of twins from earlier bowed and waved to the crowd. The performers took to the stage one by one to mesmerize and astonish the delighted audience. The anticipation slowly started to build, and Steve kept glancing over to see if he could spot Tony on the side.

“Give another round of applause for our beautiful Mantis! She’ll be doing more readings all day tomorrow, so if you’d like to get a personalized reading make sure to visit her tent!”

As the crowd cheered at the blushing Mantis who curtseyed before leaving the stage. As Clint took centre stage once again, Steve swore that he glanced over to Steve and wink. A group of musicians assembled behind him, instruments at the ready. Clint cleared his throat.

“And now ladies and gents, one of our audience favourites, please give a warm welcome to the one, the only, Firebird!!”

The crowd clapped enthusiastically as the musicians started to play. The drums started a slow but steady beat as the flash of fire had the audience gasped. As the flames disappeared, Tony was there bowing as he started to dance.

Steve watched, his heart pounding wildly as Tony twirled and leaped. He was beautiful and breathtaking in his movements, and the skirt behind him flared  in the firelight. Red and gold feathers fluttered behind him as the music picked up.

Flame tendrils weaved and created patterns as Tony kicked and threw his arms into the air, arching his back. The blue pendant around his neck and lit his face as Tony closed his eyes.

Steve had never seen anyone so entrancing, so alive.

As the music picked up, Tony started to turn faster and faster, and his movements became a blur. Soon, he was a blur of red and gold as he spun and flew through the air. And as the music finished, there was a flash of fire once again. The shape of a firebird filled the air, and as it disappeared once again, Tony was gone.

There was a moment of silence as the spell was broken. All at once, cheers filled the air with thunderous applause. Steve jumped to his feet and clapped hard. Clint bounded back onto the stage with a charming wave.

“Well wasn’t that a great show for you folks! That was probably one of Tony’s best performances, and believe me, I’ve seen a lot of them! Thank you once again for attending tonight’s show, we are Spectacular Spectacular! Please feel free to stay and dance! Our musicians will be playing long into the night!”

As Clint took to the stage again, the rest of the performers joined him on stage for their final bow. Steve whistled and cheered with the rest of the crowd as he watched Tony wave to him with a smile. Steve felt an elbow nudge him in the side. Bucky waggled his eyebrows at him as he looked pointedly back at Tony, questions in his eyes.

Steve bit his lip as his eyes flickered back towards Tony, dopey smile on his face. Tony laughed as his fellow performers pushed him front and center as the applause grew louder. Steve could hear Bucky snort in the background, but Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Even now, he shone under the firelight, and nothing Steve had ever seen could compare.

And finally, the show was over, as the musicians played a lively tune. Many excited couples took to the stage and the evening dance in front of the bonfire began. The performers shook hands with people as they slowly made their way off the stage. Steve blinked, turning to look back at Bucky who gave him a knowing grin. “Well, looks like someone has made a new  _friend_  hmm?”

Before Steve could say another word, Bucky pushed him towards the tents, shit eating grin bursting on his face. “Go, go find your firebird. I’ll check in with the rest of the soldiers. Oh, and Stevie? Don’t stay up too late,  _we have to leave in the morning after all_.”

Steve huffed, but gave Bucky a light shove before he wandered away. He was too excited to meet Tony to care. He knew that he’d have to deal with the Commando’s teasing for a while, but he’d take it just to spend more time with the dancer.

As Steve made his way towards the stage, screams filled the air as a giant arrow whizzed through the air. It exploded right above the performer’s heads as a giant metallic webs dropped onto Tony.

His screams filled the air as he struggled to move, and while the performers tried to free their friend, they were thrown back as if there was an invisible force flinging them away. Steve grabbed his sword and sprinted to the stage.

Steve knelt down carefully, testing the bindings with his sword. Tony writhed in pain as he pleaded to Steve. “Please Steve, don’t let them take me- don’t let them-”

Tony screamed again as the net pulsed, the blue pendant between his neck flashing as Tony’s cries of agony filled the air. Steve could hear the clanging of swords in the background. As he looked up, dark uniformed men with hooded masks were engaging his band of Howling Commandos in combat.

The rest of the crowd was screaming now, as they ran to get away from the commotion. Steve could hear Bucky’s snarls and orders as they squared off the with men. Steve sucked in a harsh breath as he recognized the crest on their shields.

Hydra was here.

“Steve, behind you!”

Steve just managed to whirl around, sword protecting his face as he parried the blow. The man who attacked him was clearly their commander as he smirked down at Steve. His face snarled as he recognized Steve, blood dripping from a gash of his head. In the firelight, his face was stained a dark red.

“Captain Rogers, we meet again. Before we get into the same boring routine again, let me propose to you a deal. As you can see, we have this town surrounded. If you let me take the Firebird peacefully, I will leave the rest of the town alone. Refuse me, and you’ll burn along with the rest of this wretched place.”

‘Shmidt,” Steve growled, repositioning his sword as he swung it forward. “No deal. Besides, knowing you, you would just burn this entire place to the ground anyways.”

Shmidt blocked Steve’s attack as he swung his arm up again with a laugh. “True. But it was worth a shot wasn’t it? You’ll just have to die with the rest of them.”

“Don’t count on it.” Steve bit out.

Steve darted forward and knocked Shmidt to his feet, sword pointed at his throat. “It’s over Shmidt. Surrender and call your men off. Only then might the king consider showing you mercy.”

Shmidt cackled as he stared up at Steve. Unease filled Steve as the almost hysterical laughter filled the night air. Steve tightened his grip on his sword, glancing quickly to the rest of his soldiers. Both sides were evenly matched, but Steve could tell that it was only a matter of time before the Commandos took the win. He could hear Tony trying to stifle his whimpers of pain behind him, and Steve clenched his jaw.

“Last chance, call off the attack  _now_.”

Shmidt smirked. “On the contrary Captain, I do believe it is  _your_  time that is up.”

A shout of warning was the only thing Steve heard before he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. Steve stumbled on his feet before slumping to the ground. His eyes caught Tony’s look of horror as he heard Rumlow’s low voice behind him.

“Everything’s set. We’re almost ready to go.”

The echoing cries of the rest of the Commandos pierced Steve’s mind as a cold fury set in. World spinning, Steve blinked as he fought to stay awake.

Shmidt’s taunting laughter was the last thing he heard before the world turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve felt like he was swimming through a heavy fog.  ****

His limbs were heavy, and the world was a blur as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Voices floated by as Steve struggled to open his eyes.

“How long-”

“-days now-”

“-worried about him- not enough time- Tony-” 

_Tony. Tony- TONY!_

Steve woke up, coughing as he struggled to breathe. His head was yanked out of the water, and Steve sputtered.

“Finally, Captain. I was almost starting to think you were dead.”

Steve hunched over on all fours, violently coughing up water. His chest pounded and Steve struggled to regulate his breathing, gasping in air. Shmidt patted Steve’s cheek with a sneer. “Now now, we can’t have the infamous dying too soon, we haven’t had our fun yet.” 

Steve snarled as he lurched forward, aiming for Shmidt’s legs. Shmidt laughed, side stepping out of the way before turning to press the weight of his leg against Steve’s back. Steve could feel the edge of his short-sword at the back of his neck. 

“Don’t be rash, you can’t afford any stupid moves. Your friends have not been as… _cooperative_  as we had hoped, so now we’re going to have to resort to more encouraging methods. Maybe now that their Captain is awake, they’ll be more inclined to listen, hmm?”

Steve growled. “I’d rather die.”

Shmidt curled his lips. “How dramatic. I should’ve expected no less I suppose. Perhaps some  _motivation_  is in order.”

Shmidt nodded to the guards standing watch. They hauled Steve harshly to his feet, turned and marched Steve between them, the blunt edges of their swords jabbing him in the back.

They twisted and turned through the underground cave system, with torches giving barely enough light. It was clear that unless you knew where you were going, one could easily get lost in the dark and never make their way out.

Deep cold fury settled in his gut as they reached a colder part of the cave. At the very end, a golden cage filled the small enclosed area from ceiling to floor. Tony was slumped over, unmoving as his head lay across Bucky’s lap.

Bucky was staring down at Tony in concern before he looked up as they approached, worry and relief clear on his face. “Steve!”

One of the guards grabbed a strange baton off the end of his belt. The cage doors slid open and Steve was tossed inside. The doors were then slammed shut behind him and locked before the guards walked away. Steve scrambled over to Bucky, sucking in a harsh breath. As Steve got closer, he could see the forming black eyes and the gashes across Bucky’s arms and face. “Are you alright? What happened? Here, let me take him.”

Bucky winced as he shifted, but carefully transferred Tony over to Steve. “We’re both okay for now. He’s been out for a while, but..I’m not surprised.”

At Steve’s concerned look, Bucky let out a wince as he rubbed his side. “You’ve been out for a few days. I think they wanted to make sure we didn’t fight em while they moved us, so they knocked us all out with something.” Bucky stretched his legs out in front of him, hissing as he leaned back against the wall. ”It was Rumlow. The slimy bastard sold us out and helped them get the drop on us. His eyes flickered to Tony, his jaw clenching. “I think they’ve been planning on capturing him for a while. We just happened to be at the right place at the right time.” Steve curled his hands gently through Tony’s hair, and Steve could feel the anger in him burning as it grew.

Still dressed in his outfit from the performance days ago, Steve could clearly see the bruises that covered Tony’s arms. Red scabs lined his chest where the blood had dried over the small slashes across his chest. 

This man, who was so full of life days ago, was pale and overly still as he slept. “What- what are they doing to him?” Bucky growled.

“They’ve been taking his blood. Draining him really. They’ve been doing some sorta weird tests with them, but they’re always coming back and taking more and more every day. I’m sorry Steve- I’ve tried, I swear I’ve been doin’ my best but-” Bucky clenched his fist.

“They’re using some sorta magic weapons. No matter how hard we fight, that drug they injected us with just knocks us right out.” Steve slid his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, shame filling him as he scanned all of Bucky’s injuries. “It’s not your fault Buck-”

“It’s not yours either Steve, so don’t even start.”

Steve sucked in a harsh breath. “I’m the captain. If only I’d-”

“What? Punched your way out? We tried that already. Knowing Shmidt, you coulda made things a lot worse. There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

“But-”

“No buts. No complainin’ about whose more guilty,” Bucky interrupted. ”We can save that for later. Right now, we need you to come up with a plan to help us escape.”

Steve let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. Bucky was right. There was no time for pity or guilt right now. His soldiers, Tony was relying in him to come up with a way to escape. Steve opened his eyes, hands hovering over Tony’s small body as he gently shifted him. Steve swallowed, carefully removing his jacket as he draped it over Tony’s smaller frame.

“But why?” Steve whispered. “Why take Tony’s blood?”

“Because Firebird is a little more a stage name” replied Tony, his voice hoarse as she sat up. Tony’s lips twitched as he wrapped Steve’s jacket tighter around himself.

Steve helped Tony sit up, sliding an arm around Tony’s shoulder. While he didn’t show it, Steve could feel Tony’s slight shivers against him.

Tony let out a long breath. “As you may know, phoenix blood tends to go for a healthy price on the underground market.”

Steve’s blood boiled. Eternal youth, increased strength and beauty were many old wives’ tales spun around the potency of phoenix blood decades ago. The stories grew so out of control that thousands were slaughtered, with many captured and sold to the highest bidder. Highly rare, and nowadays entirely illegal, even today a small vial can cost a person’s entire fortune.

Tony shook his head, a wry smile on his lips. “Luckily for us, it seems that they’re seeking the increased strength dream instead of the eternal fortune.”

At Steve’s confused glance, Tony huffed. “They’ve been trying to inject all their soldiers to see if any of the myths are true. If they were smart, they would’ve bottled it all, sold it on the black market and drained me dry.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, they’re not the smartest bunch. You’d think they would’ve stopped after nothing happened after injecting the first five guys. At least the rest of the guys seem to be alright. You said they’re also locked up Tony?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “They walked me past the cage they’re all in. I think they’re doing alright for now. One of them that called himself Dum Dum yelled at me to tell you both to ‘give em’ hell’ before I got pulled away.”

Steve felt a warmth in his chest. The rest of the commandos were alive and still kicking. Bucky grinned as he shook his head. “Sounds like Dum Dum alright. I’m glad they’re okay for now.”

Bucky grimaced as he glanced down the tunnel. “They’re not too happy nothing seems to be working though. Doesn’t stop em’ from trying though. Sooner or later, they’re gonna start running outta patience though. We’re gonna need a plan for that.”

Tony nodded, yawning into his hand as he blinked awake. “For now though, you both need to get some rest. I’ll keep watch.”

Steve and Bucky started to protest, but Tony glared at them both. “I just slept for a few hours thanks to Bucky. They’re done for tonight, and they’re clearly not coming back until tomorrow. We can think and fight better if you’re both rested.”

Tony tugged weakly at Steve’s arm. “Sleep. I’ll wake you both if I hear anything, I promise.” Bucky sighed. “Tony’s right Steve. We gotta save our strength and sleep when we can. Win the war not the battles right?”

Steve slumped. “Yeah alright.” Silence filled the air as both Steve and Bucky tried to sleep. Before long, Bucky snored lightly as he crossed his arms, sleeping on his side.

Minutes turned to an hour as Steve shifted again, sighing softly. A gently tug pulled Steve’s head into Tony’s lap. “There you go” Tony whispered. “Relax Captain.”

Tony’s fingers gently brushed through Steve’s hair. as he hummed softly. Steve could feel the tension release from his body as he melted against the floor. Steve’s eyes could just barely see the outline of Tony’s form as he smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry,” Tony swallowed. “If it wasn’t for me, none of you would’ve been captured…would’ve been  _hurt_ -”

Steve gently wrapped his hand around Tony’s wrist, sliding down to clap Tony’s hand in his. “ _Never_  blame yourself for what Hydra’s done. They are the ones who did this.” Steve pressed his lips against the back of Tony’s hand. “Your dance was wonderful. I’ve- never seen anything like it in my life. Where did you learn to dance?”

Tony let out a soft sigh, lips twitching. Steve could hear the exasperation his his voice. “Never one to let others take the blame, but always the first to blame yourself. I see you Steve Rogers.”

Tony settled back, fingers resuming his gentle ministrations. “Well, the least I could do is tell you a story. Ever since I was young, my mother had always loved to watch the dancers-” Steve closed his eyes with a smile, the Tony’s soothing timbre lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 

Urgent tugs woke Steve up. Tony carefully helped Bucky sit Steve up. “He’s here.”

Footsteps echoed through the cave walls and Steve jumped to his feet. He pushed Bucky in front of Tony and stood in front of them, shielding them from view. Shmidt stopped right in front of the cage, eyebrows raised as Steve held his fists at eye-level.

“I come to bring you breakfast, and this is how you treat me? I would’ve thought your mother taught you better manners than that Captain.” Shmidt tutted, shaking his head. “Anthony darling, we’ve got a lot to do today, so let’s hurry along now shall we?”

Steve grit his teeth, standing his ground with his arms outstretched to keep Tony behind him. “You’re not doing anything with him.”

Shmidt raised an eyebrow. “Always so demanding. I’ve always liked that about you Rogers. Unfortunately for you, you’re not in the position to  _bargain_.”

A high pitched whistle filled the air as Bucky, Steve and Tony keeled over clutching at their ears. Steve’s ears rang as his vision started to swim again. He stumbled to his feet as the guards entered the cell, swinging blindly at them as they reached for Tony.

Tony screamed as he was dragged away, golden chains clamped around his wrists as he got further and further down the hallway. Steve shuddered again as he struggled to his feet, collapsing again as the cage door slammed shut.

Shmidt let out a long sigh.“That was disappointing. I admit, I was expecting a little more finesse from you. Beggars can’t be choosers I suppose.”

Shmidt tossed a half a loaf of bread and a small waterskin through the cage doors. His footsteps faded away as the cave became dark once again.

Bucky crawled over to Steve, wincing as he slowly helped Steve sit up. “It happens every time we tried to struggle.”

Steve hissed as he rubbed at his ears. The pain had subsided, but the throbbing headache was only getting worse. “Are they drugging the food?”

Bucky shrugged. “We tried not eating or drinking for two days, but the pain only got worse…so probably not. We figured there was something in the stuff they injected us all with when we first got here.”

Bucky snagged the bread and waterskin off the floor. The small loaf was barely enough to feed one person, but Bucky carefully divided it into three portions. He passed the largest of the pieces to Steve.

Before Steve could protest, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and placed it in his palm. “Look, if you’re gonna think up a plan to get us outta here, you’re gonna need to eat.”

The distant sounds of Tony’s screams had them tensing. Steve swallowed as he closed his eyes, a tight coil wrapping around his chest. Bucky shoved the waterskin at him next. “Come on Steve, we need you.  _Tony needs you_.”

Steve slowly chewed the stale bread, taking a swig of the waterskin to wash it down. Bucky was right, there was  _no_  time to waste. Even if Tony was a phoenix, he was still a civilian. He wasn’t trained to withstand this type of pain- this type of  _torture-_

Steve shook his head. It was time to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way things are going, this will likely end up being either 4 or 5 chapters long I think. Hopefully you've enjoyed this!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Steve silently sat in the corner, waiting. 

Watching.

Days passed as he silently counted in his head, making small scratches on the floor to keep track of the time that passed in the dim light. He kept track of the guards, always checking on them in pairs. Always carrying torches and those magically enchanted batons that shocked and controlled them. 

After six long hours each day like clockwork, Tony would be dragged back and tossed into the cage. Steve always wrapped a shivering Tony in his larger jacket, carefully examining his wrapped bandages with a gentleness. Steve vibrated in anger every time, each cut and wound a dagger to his heart as Tony’s shaking hands took the bread Bucky offered to him.

Bucky had shook his head the first time Steve opened his mouth to ask. After Tony had left for the day, Bucky cleared his throat. “Maybe he’ll tell you afterwards, but don’t ask him yet. Wait till he survives this first.”

Steve shited Tony in his arms, softly wiping away the smudges of dirt he could from Tony’s face. Tony was already fast asleep, only moments after he had finished eating. “He’s asleep”

Bucky let out a sigh, crossing his arms. “Good. He needs it.”

Bucky’s voice dropped, and Steve could hear the urgency in his tone. “We need to get out of here, soon.”

Steve grimaced and nodded. Bucky didn’t say it out loud, but Steve understood.

At this rate, Tony wouldn’t survive to next week.

“Let’s try, tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Steve glanced up at Tony’s sigh. Tony wrapped Steve’s jacket around himself tighter, and something in Steve couldn’t help but feel proud. Even days being trapped in here, Steve couldn’t but help feel a sense of satisfaction seeing Tony wearing his jacket. Something deep inside him settled and felt…right.

Tony bit his lip with a frown. “It seems too risky.”

Small rocks and lines were scratched into the floor. Steve, Bucky and Tony had done their best to draw out what they could remember of the layout of the caves. Tony leaned forward and tapped on the ‘x’ on the floor. “I have a rough idea of where the rest of your commandos are, but no idea how many more guards there are. And, we have no idea how to get out.”

Steve rubbed his eyes. “It’s the best we’ve got, and we can’t afford to sit here and wait any longer.”

Steve watched as Tony’s eyes flickered to him and Bucky. Tony swallowed, shaking his head. “I know what you’re doing. I know that I might not last much longer. That doesn’t mean you should risk your lives, the lives of your soldiers, for mine.”

“If the crown had sent for help, we would’ve heard something by now.” protested Steve. Steve carefully cupped Tony’s face between both hands. “Besides, the chance to save a civilian, an innocent life, is what we already had pledges our lives for.”

Bucky piped up in agreement. “We have a better chance of making a break for it sooner than later. There might be a better chance that a patrol would’ve been sent out to find us.”

Tony’s eyes flickered between Steve and Bucky. Bucky sent Tony a short nod. “Remember, me and Stevie will be there next to ya the whole time.”

Steve watched as Bucky and Tony shared a look, and could feel pang of jealousy curl in his gut. Steve shook it off as best he could. Bucky always made fun of him and Tony to lighten the mood. And when Tony would tease Bucky back, happiness bloomed in Steve’s chest. His best friend approved, and Tony- oh Tony.

Steve couldn’t be happier.

So Steve fought to press down these fleeting dark thoughts, and curled against Tony just a bit tighter. Logically he knew that Bucky didn’t like Tony like that, but seeing these looks pass between them, like they knew something that Steve didn’t….

Tony looked back at Steve. “Okay,” he whispered,  blinking back tears as he nuzzled into Steve’s hands. “I trust you both. I’ll do my best to help.”

Steve gave a light kiss to Tony’s nose. “This is the best chance we’ll have as any. And I’ll be damned if I don’t try my hardest to see that dance of yours again.”

Bucky coughed loudly, muttering an unsubtle “sap” under his breath. Steve smirked, tugging Tony against his chest. Bucky rolled his eyes, but Steve could just make our the outline of Bucky’s smile. “Now that we’re all on the same page, let’s get some sleep. We’ll need to be our best tomorrow.”

Steve nodded, clasping his hand onto Bucky’s shoulder. “I’ll take the first watch. You get some sleep first.”

With a yawn and a waggle of his eyebrows, Bucky turned and settled himself in his corner. Steve and Tony leaned themselves against the other end. Tony leaned back against Steve with a soft sigh as Steve wrapped his arms around Tony.

They sat in a comfortable silence, taking comfort in each other. It wasn’t until Bucky’s even breathing filled the air that Tony began to speak. “What are your plans for after? After all of..this.”

Steve continued to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. “After dealing with Shmidt and making sure that he pays for what he’s done with the crown, I’d…like to purchase a horse.”

Tony paused. “A…horse? I thought you had one already. His name was Nomad, right?”

Steve hummed. “That’s right, and he’s healthy and well. But you don’t have a horse.”

Tony sucked in a breath as Steve tightened his arms. “I know you might want to get back to the carnival, but maybe afterwards-if you’re willing. I’d like to show you the Coral Coast.”

Steve hesitated, but steeled himself as the words continued to spill out of him. “You said you always wanted to see the ocean. In all the places I’ve gone, there’s nothing more beautiful than those sunsets. I could teach you how to swim, and we can even go fishing. And then if you’re willing-”

Steve clasped Tony’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “I’d like for you to meet my ma.”

Tony turned around, staring up at Steve in shock. “Really, you’d take me all the way to your home? Do- do you think she’ll like me?”

Steve’s smile was fond. “Yeah, I think she’d love to meet you. And I’m due for a visit home anyways- she’s always loved seeing the dancers that passed through town. But, I know that once she sees you-”

Steve cleared his throat, gathering his courage. “No, once she meets you, she’ll love you as much as I do.”

Tony shuddered, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck. Tony trembled as he clung to Steve. “You really mean that?”

Steve brushed his lips against Tony’s forehead. “It’s a promise.”

Tony turned and pressed his lips to Steve’s. Their lips moved against each other, hot and all consuming as their eyes fluttered shut. Every gasp, lick and touch set Steve’s nerves aflame. It was like a warm summer’s day and Steve was adrift in the wind.

When they pulled away, Steve felt something click into place in his chest. Like the world was titled, and now everything was aligned correctly into place.

Steve felt Tony smile into his neck. “Sealed with a kiss.”

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand as he shifted back so he leaned back against Steve’s chest. “Sleep well.”

And for the first time in the cave, Steve did.

* * *

Harsh whispers filled the air as Steve groggily opened his eyes. Steve sat up, his jacket sliding off him as he looked to Tony and Bucky talking in the corner.

Bucky and Tony were in a deep discussion, with Bucky crossing his arms tightly and lips downturned in a frown. Tony waved his hands in the air as he pleaded with Bucky. Bucky sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair.  

Steve got to his feet. “Is everything okay?”

Bucky and Tony startled, and glanced at each other before. Bucky clasped Tony on the shoulder and stepped forward. “Yeah..we’re good. We were just going over the plan again.”

Tony sagged. “I still don’t like it. Especially if it means you both potentially getting hurt but-”

Tony crossed his arms. “I’ll follow your lead.”

Steve threw an arm around Tony, pulling him in for a quick hug. Steve gave a soft kiss to the side of Tony’s head. “Thanks sweetheart.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, whistling low. “Sweetheart? Wow, you work fast Steve.”

Tony laughed as Steve pulled Bucky into a big hug, smacking a kiss loudly on his cheek. Steve then rubbed his beard across Bucky’s face with a large grin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jealous.”

Bucky complained loudly, wiping the spit off his cheek in disgust. He pushed Steve’s face away with a scowl. “Urg, really you asshole? Remember this moment when you ask yourself how Tony learns about all your embarrassing moments.”

Tony laughed, and watched as Steve and Bucky squabbled. After a few moments, Tony wandered closer, tugging at Bucky’s collar. Tony pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

Bucky blinked rapidly as the tips of his ears turned red. Steve smirked as Bucky sighed, muttering about what a pair they made as he turned to stomp back to his corner.

Steve reached out and snagged Bucky’s arm to pull him back. Steve threw an arm around each of Bucky and Tony’s shoulders.  “Let’s do this”

* * *

The footsteps echoed as the guards made their way to the cage. One of them yelled out as they tapped their baton on the bars. “You know the routine. Everyone hands up and away from the door.”

Steve, Tony and Bucky held their hands up by their heads as one of the guards entered the cell. He held the golden manacles in one hand. Tony started to shake and backed up further against as the guard approached him with the golden shackles. “Please, no more- please”

The guard sighed as he reached for Tony. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Tony stumbled as he was pulled forward, falling towards the guard. The guard caught Tony automatically, stepping backwards as he took Tony’s weight. The second Tony slapped the baton off his belt, Steve and Bucky sprung into action.

Bucky tackled the other guard, bending low as he hit the baton away. Steve grabbed the baton off the ground and turned to help Tony while Bucky knocked the guard out. As soon as Steve had the other baton, Tony turned and kneed the guard in the groin before wrapping his arm around the guard’s neck.

Clasping his hand tightly around the guard’s mouth, Tony watched as the guard’s eyes rolled back before he let go. Bucky and Steve gaped at Tony as he patted the guard down, checking for other weapons. Tony glanced up. “What? I’m checking to see if he has anything useful.”

Bucky shook his head with a grin, punching Steve in the arm before he turned to check the other guard. “Looks like I don’t have to worry about Tony taking care of himself after all. You better treat him right Stevie.”

Steve huffed as he helped Bucky drag the unconscious guard into the cell beside the other one. “Keep your guard up. We still don’t know how many there are of them.”

After stealing the guard’s jackets, Steve and Bucky walked with Tony in front of them down the hallway. Tony led them down deeper into the caverns as he glanced around. “This way I think. Your friends should be down this way.”

As they turned the corner, Tony gasped under his breath. “Clint and Natasha”

Steve assessed the scene as they got closer. Clint and Natasha sat in the cage next to Dum Dum and Morita. Unlike the golden cage that he, Tony and Bucky were in before, this one was silver and crackled with magical energy.

Steve cursed under his breath. Two guards were arguing with each other as they stood in front of another row of cages. Dum Dum scowled, then brightened when he saw who was approaching.

Bucky shook his head. Dum Dum nodded with a smirk. He walked to the edge of the cage, whistling to the guards.

“Hey assholes, it doesn’t matter which one of you saw the girl first. She’s obviously not into either of you, so can you leave her alone and the rest of us in peace?”

As the guards turned to yell back, Steve and Bucky rushed to take them out from behind. They got in a few swings before the guards pulled their shortswords from their belts. The clinking of blades filled the room as the commandos cheered Steve and Bucky on.

Meanwhile, Tony ran to the locked door fumbling with the set of keys.

“Dammit. None of these fit.”

“Tones, try this.”

Tony looked up as Clint slipped a small lockpick to him through the bars with a grin. “Clint! I didn’t know you were here too!”

“Hey kid, it’s great to see you. I’m glad you’re alright. Aww don’t give me that face, you know I hate that sad face of yours Tony. Natasha, make him stop.”

Tony wanted to cry when he saw Natasha’s soft smile. “Antoshka, you know none of this is your fault. We’re just glad you’re alright.”

Clint leaned forward. “Now, that those pesky guards are unconscious thanks to your friends, the batons won’t shock you to death when you try to pick the lock. You can do it.”

Tony nodded, tongue sticking out as he picked the lock. It was more difficult than all the ones Clint had taught him to a long time ago. He heard Natasha’s warning before he felt it.

“Antoshka, _move_!”

Tony ducked and rolled out of the way as the swing of another blade almost took off Tony’s head. Another guard had heard the commotion and was now approaching Tony with a snarl. Tony circled and jumped out of the way as the guard took another swing.

“Not today you Hydra scum.”

The guard choked, clutching at his neck. Natasha had managed to fit her arm though the bars as she held on tight. When the guard slumped to the ground, Tony rushed back to the lock.

Tony could hear Steve and Bucky approach from behind. “Tony! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Tony replied, “and…there.”

The lock clicked open and the prisoners cheered. Clint and Natasha rushed to hug Tony, while Morita and Dum Dum ran to Steve and Bucky.

Morita patted Steve on the back. “Just in time! If I had to listen to Dum Dum complain about being hungry any longer-”

Steve chuckled. “I’m glad you’re both alright.”

As Steve pulled away, he watched as the group converged on the unconscious guards. Clint picked up the small crossbow on the back of one of the guards, while Dum Dum and Morita grabbed the swords. Steve lifted his torch and looked down the path. The cavern continued on, but split into two differing pathways.

It was silent for now, but it was unlikely that would hold for very long. He turned to Dum Dum. “Any idea if anyone else was taken?”

Dum Dum frowned. “I think the rest were spread out along that way.”

He pointed to the left passageway. “I think the rest are that way. The guards always head in that direction after checking on us, and they always have a large set of keys.”

“I think he’s right,” Tony said, “Usually, they took me to the right where their…experiments were done. There could be people on the right though- if they’ve pulled others into that room.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Okay. It might be best if we split up in groups.”

Steve scanned the group. “Okay, Natasha do you have a weapon?”

Natasha pulled her dagger out of her boot.

Steve looked back towards the split pathways. “Tony, Clint and Dum Dum with me, while the rest of you are with Bucky. You three try and see if you can find the rest of the group on the left path.”

Steve paused for a moment, listening for any incoming footsteps before he continued. “We’ll see if there’s anyone on the other side, and if no one is there, we’ll come and find you.”

Steve straightened, looking towards Bucky and Morita. “Remember, protect the civilians as best you can, and get them out alive. Make sure to keep an eye out for our exit.”

Bucky and Morita inclined their heads. Steve surveyed the group. “Good luck, and we’ll see you in a while.”

Natasha turned to Clint and Tony. “Don’t die. Or I will bring you back to life and kill you myself.”

Clint chuckled, saluting Natasha with a grin. “Will do.”

Tony hugged Natasha. “Stay safe.”

After a few more hugs and handshakes, the divided groups took their respective paths and continued onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

Steve led the way as Tony, Clint and Dum Dum followed closely behind him. The passageways twisted and turned as they descended deeper and deeper into the caverns. Cold water dripped from the ceilings and splattered onto the ground as they walked on.

Bright purple crystals lined the walls in small clusters. They sparkled in the torchlight and Clint whistled as they walked past, reaching out to gently tap one with his finger. “Pretty.”

“Don’t!” Tony’s hand darted out to catch Clint’s. “ They’re pretty, but also volatile. Even the slightest tap can blow your arm off.”

Clint recoiled instantly, eying the beautiful formations that littered the cave walls with suspicion. “Okay, no touching anything, got it, got it.”

Dum Dum hugged his sword close to him as he sucked his arms close to his body. Steve chortled but continued on as he felt the group press a little bit closer as they made their way through the tunnels.

Steve felt Tony’s hand clutching at his jacket as they walked. Steve was tempted to snag Tony’s hand, to squeeze it in reassurance, but resisted the urge as they approached the lab. It was well lit, with a large silver table in the middle.

Steve almost stumbled when he saw the dark stained restraints, rage fighting to overwhelm him, as he swallowed the bile that threatened to escape. Tony squeezed his arm, catching his attention.

Tony was pale, eyes darting around the room, the fear palatable as he curled behind Steve. “There’s something wrong.”

Steve furrowed his brow, eyes scanning the room. Other than the lab instruments that made him sick to his stomach, Steve didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Clint clenched his jaw in anger as he muttered under his breath. “Other than the torture chamber you mean?”

Dum Dum elbowed Clint in the side, before he lifted his sword in front of him. Clint apologized as he readied his bow. “What do you mean Tones?”

Tony surveyed the room. “There was always someone here. A guard or a physician…it was never this empty. It’s almost…too empty.”

A chill filled the air before explosions rang out in the background. The cavern rumbled as rocks and debris fell to the ground. The sounds of distant shouting and fighting echoed through the walls.

Steve straightened, whirling around. “Bucky and the others!”

The group rushed out the way they came, sprinting as they navigated the familiar tunnels and turns as they ran towards the muffled cries. Bright flames lit the passage ways as the purple crystals sparked and combusted.

“This way! Be careful!”

Steve weaved around the flames, the back of his hand over his mouth to protect against the dust and dirt and permeated the air. A thick layer of smoke wafted through the passageways, and Steve felt his eyes start to water as they reached the end of the passageway.

The rest of the commandos snarled as they traded blows with the guards. Dernier cursed under his breath as he swung his sword at another hydra agent taunting him. Morita and Natasha fought back-to-back in the corner. Natasha somehow managed to procure a long staff while Morita happily swung an axe. Happy shouted at various opponents as he brandished a metal pot at their heads.

On the other side, Wanda and Pietro faced the mages, red tendrils of flames whizzing through the air as the hydra mages scowled, flinging back pulses of energy. Through the chaos, Bucky squared off with Shmidt at the very back. Bucky growled as he swung his sword up to parry. Shmidt cackled as he dodged and attacked.

Clint straightened his jacket, surveying the chaos around them. “All right then. I guess this is where we give a dramatic battle cry and are celebrated as reinforcements-

“FOR THE COMMANDOS!” yelled Dum Dum as he charged into the fray.

“Dammit, he stole my thunder.” grumbled Clint as he ran after Dum Dum with a  sniff.

The cavern rumbled again as another explosion went off in the distance. More rocks and dust filled the air as vibrations continued. Steve grabbed onto Tony’s arm. “This place is going to collapse. I want you to get everyone out as best you can.

Tony glared. “No, I can help you and Bucky fight-”

Steve pulled Tony in close, kissing him fiercely as the fighting continued around them. Tony clutched Steve just as desperately and sank into the kiss. Their lips were chapped and dry, but Steve could still feel the heat settle in his belly. Steve had never felt more alive or vulnerable than when he kissed this man. Steve forced himself to pull away as they gasped for air.

Steve’s eyes roamed over Tony’s mussed hair and slightly swollen lips, and he vowed to memorize it for the rest of his days. “Please Tony. I need you to be safe.  _Please_.”

Jaw clenched, Tony glared as he stiffly nodded. He pulled Steve close, their lips barely touching. Steve ached to taste him again, but Tony danced just out of reach. “Don’t die on me Captain, You made a promise after all.”

Steve’s eyes dropped half-lidded as he pressed another heated kiss to Tony’s lips. “I promise.”

Tony pulled away this time, and with a final heated glance, rushed to help Happy.

Steve charged into battle with a snarl as he swung at Shmidt. Bucky gave him a smirk as they fought together, side by side. Shmidt laughed as he blocked Steve’s onslaught of attacks. “Ah Captain, I was wondering when you’d join us! This seems a little unfair though, I thought you fought with honour.”

“Honour flew out the window the moment you started experimenting on people,” snarled Steve, “Treating them like garbage to be tossed aside when you’re done with them.” Steve stepped faster as he swung his sword down. “I only give those the courtesy when they have honour to give.”

Bucky cursed beside him, as he swung his sword up on his other side. Another Hydra captain curled her lips into a smile as she and Bucky’s movements got faster and faster.

Shmidt rolled his eyes. “How heroic. I could swoon.” Shmidt glanced to the side with a sneer. “Unfortunately for you Captain, the time for your moving speech has expired.” He took a step back and saluted, glancing at the approaching group of hydra guards.

Steve stepped back and laughed as he and Bucky were swarmed by the new group of hydra guards. “It did it’s job. It kept your attention after all.”

Shmidt started then turned with a scowl. Jones waved cheerfully as his other arm tossed a handful of purple crystals towards Shmidt.

The hydra guards scattered and screamed as flames flew at them. Steve and Bucky dropped to the ground just in time to hear Shmidt’s cries of agony. Crawling on their arms and legs, Steve and Bucky continued on as the rest of the ceiling started to crumble around them.

Chaos reigned around them as the remaining hydra guards scrambled and ran. Satisfaction and relief curled in Steve’s chest as he scanned the almost empty cavern.

Tony had gotten them out.

Bucky coughed as he pulled Steve to his feet. “Looks like your Firebird did it. Let’s get outta here, I don’t wanna spend another minute down ‘ere- shit!”

Bucky pulled Steve out of the way and flung him to the side. Bucky yelled as Shmidt buried a knife into his right shoulder.

Shmidt snarled as blood dripped down his face, the smell of burned flesh overwhelming the air as Bucky used his other arm to block Shmidt’s flurry of blows.

Steve leaped to his feet and charged, his body tensing as the adrenaline pulsed through his body. Bucky stumbled back, and Steve step in to block him from Schmidt’s range. Steve startled when all of a sudden, Tony appeared, pulling Bucky away from the fight. From the small glances, Steve could tell that he had a large gash down the side of his face, but looked relatively unscathed.

Schmidt nicked him on the side of his arm, and Steve turned back to parry. Schmidt spit blood out of the side of his face as he attacked Steve again.

“What are you doing here?” Steve heard Bucky ask.

“Saving you” replied Tony.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Tony examine the knife. Shmidt growled as he thrust the sword close. Steve dodged out of the way just in time. Shmidt’s attacks grew faster as his frustration mounted. “Do get distracted Captain. All the better to kill you with.”

Steve settled as he focused. Block, parry, jump. Steve started to feel the burning in his muscles as he forced himself to concentrate. A flash of blue had Steve’s eyes narrowing. Tony’s bright blue pendant glowed from beneath Shmidt’s shirt. Memories of the scars littering Tony’s chest and arms surged Steve to step faster, to hit harder.

Steve sweeped his sword around and grabbed the necklace with hard yank. Schmidt hissed as Steve pulled the chain off his chest.

Steve’s arms were a blur as his blade flashed and Shmidt cried out, a slash slicing across his leg. Another slash had Shmidt kneeling and Steve’s sword was pointed at his neck.   
  
“You lose Shmidt. Yield now.”

Shmidt smiled, blood dripping down his gums. “At least if I die…we die together.”

Steve could hear the distant yells as he watched Schmidt yell in slow motion. He grabbed a hold of the blade, and while Steve’s reflex was to pull back, Schmidt surged up. His arm shot forward, stabbing Steve in the stomach with a small dagger. Schmidt held the blade that went through his stomach as his other arm held onto the dagger.

As Steve let go of the sword, he stumbled backwards. Schmidt swayed and coughed with a smirk.

“Hail…Hydra…”

Schmidt slumped backwards as he fell to the ground.

“STEVE!! _STEVE!_ ”

Steve felt the world spin as his legs gave out. He could feel Tony’s hands lifting him up, gently prying his grip off the pendant.

“Come on, we need to get out of here! You’ll be fine, you’ll be fine-”

Flames continued to roar around them as Steve swayed, helped to his feet by both Tony and Bucky as they made their way towards the exit.

Vibrations rocked the ground as they made their way out. The caverns were filled with smoke and dust, and Tony led them through the passageways in desperation.

“This way, follow where the smoke is escaping! That’s the exit! We’re almost there Steve, come on.”

Steve tripped again and groaned as he slipped. “Take- Bucky and go Tony. At this rate, none of us will make it-”

“We’re not leaving you behind punk” Bucky snapped, “we’re not leaving without you. So suck it up and keep movin’”

Steve chuckled as they reached a narrow wooden bridge. Sharp jagged rocks lined the bottom of the chasm and Steve felt nauseated looking at it. Bucky eyed it before shifting Steve’s weight onto Tony. ‘I’ll go first, and if it’s all good, you bring him over.”

Before Steve could protest, Bucky carefully tested the bridge as he strode over. While it shook a bit as he made his way across, the bridge held until he reached the end. Bucky waved them both over.

“Okay, let’s go” Tony whispered, lifting Steve a little higher. “One step at a time, there we go.”

Slowly but surely, they hobbled their way across. Almost at the end, Bucky stepped forward to help Tony take Steve.

A loud screech filled the air as the bridge started to shake. Tony shoved Steve towards Bucky as he turned to shoot a fireball at Schmidt. Arms aimed forward, the blue pendant pulsed as Schmidt shrieked. Tony pushed Steve and Bucky forward.

“Go! Take him! I’ll catch up!”

Steve’s heart dropped as he felt the cave lurch and shake. “No, we’re not leaving you behind-”

Tony grabbed Steve by the collar and kissed him, hard. His lips were bloody and tangy but Tony smiled softly as he pulled away.  “Go now. I’ll come find you.”

Tony motioned to Bucky before turning around again, arms at the ready.

Bucky grabbed Steve and dragged him along. Steve was still dizzy from the kiss, and he blinked as spots danced across his face. “Buck NO-”

“Sorry punk, but he made me promise to get you outta here alive. He’ll be right behind us.”

Steve’s struggled but his head drooped, his vision swimming as his legs continued to work on autopilot. The light at the end of the tunnel greeted them as they climbed their way out.

Clint and Natasha hurried toward them, each of them reaching for Steve and Bucky. Clint closed his eyes as he peered behind them. He reached for Steve as Natasha grabbed Bucky. “Come on, this way-”

A small caravan waited in the distance, as the rest of the Commandos and more performers waited, motioning to them.

As they rushed forward, a shockwave hit as flames shot out of the cave behind them.

Steve screamed as the flames overtook the cave entrance. The explosions continued as the fire grew larger and larger, blocking the exit. Steve screamed Tony’s name as Bucky and Clint dragged him away.  His eyes rolled as the world spun faster and faster.

A moment later, the world was dark.

* * *

 _In order to rise_  
_from its own ashes_  
_A phoenix_  
_first_  
_must_  
_burn._

_\- Octavia E. Butler_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke up to the sounds of seagulls calling, the smell of salt ticking his nose. He surged upwards with a gasp. The ocean waves crashed and battled the rocks. Pink sand covered his body, warming his back and legs as he stood.

His uniform was spotless and clean, the black unstained with blood and pristine. He felt…revitalized. All evidence of any fights or battles removed as if it never happened.

“Took you long enough. I thought you would be sleeping the entire day.”

Steve swallowed as he whirled around.

Tony smiled at him with a wave. He sparkled in the sun, hair slightly mussed as his dance outfit was unblemished. The blue pendant shone brightly in the middle of his chest, and the bangles he wore clinked together as he walked up to Steve.

Tony reached up and caressed Steve’s face. Steve closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. Steve held his breath and let out a sigh of relief. Tony’s hand was warm and real. Bumpy callouses traced Steve’s face and when Steve opened his eyes, Tony was still there.

Steve shuddered as he tugged Tony into his arms. Tony squeaked but relaxed as Steve wrapped his arms tightly around him. Steve tucked Tony’s head under his chin.

They stood there in silence for a moment, enjoying each other’s touch and warmth. The sun shone hot and bright overhead. Steve could feel the cool spray of the ocean as the tide danced behind them.

Tony lifted his head. “You’re right. This is one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever seen.”

Steve hummed. “I’m glad we got this at least. That I could show this to you.”

Tony pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s chin. “It is nice. But the real thing is much better isn’t it?”

Steve’s stomach clenched as he held onto Tony tighter. “Don’t say that. This is real, you’re real-”

Tony’s smile was sad and knowing. “You know it’s not. And as nice as this is-”

Tony closed his eyes. “As nice as this is, you have to wake up.”

Steve shook his head, a heavy lump stuck in his throat. “No-”

“Yes.”

Tony kissed him and Steve kissed back just as desperate. Tony pulled away with a gasp. He laughed as Steve chased him again. “Bucky needs you. The Commandos need you. I need you.”

Steve’s hands tightened over Tony’s hips. “But you’ll be gone-”

Tony’s eyes sparkled as he leaned in to whisper into Steve’s ear. “Who says I’ll be gone? Didn’t I tell you before? I’ll find you.”

Stepping back out of Steve’s reach, Tony winked. “Wake up Steve.”

_Wake up._

* * *

Steve frowned as he felt his body swaying beneath him. Groaning, he opened his eyes. The inside of a caravan greeted him as the familiar sounds of the Commandos bickering woke him up.

“There we go. Welcome back.”

Steve’s heart pounded as Tony’s brown eyes looked down at him. Tony’s hands combed through Steve’s hair with a hum. Steve sat up, and the world started to spin.

“Whoa, not so fast! You’re still healing!”

Tony tugged Steve’s head back down on his lap as Steve closed his eyes. His hands fell to this stomach and as he touched it, he sucked in a breath of amazement. “How?”

Tony chuckled. “Not all the myths about phoenix blood are untrue. It took a few days, but you and Bucky should be good as new soon enough.”

Giddy laughter spilled out of Steve as he curled into Tony. “Thank you Tony.”

Tony patted Steve’s chest. “Just  _relax_. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

Steve relaxed as he drifted in and out of sleep. A thought tugged at him and had him frowning. Tony poked at Steve’s furrowed brow. “What is it?”

Steve sat up. “If your blood has healing capabilities, why didn’t Shmidt’s plan work?”

Steve swore that Tony’s eyes glowed a soft gold as he stifled a smile. “Don’t you know? The best magic is sealed with a kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end! I was honestly tempted to have Steve visit the beach by himself in the end, but I couldn't bring myself to leave it on the angstier note. I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
